Friday night
by princess-sick
Summary: The four boys have a sleepover. Alcohol involved. A very short oneshot; Kyman.


**My first fanfiction ever. YAY! Please, be gentle.**

**I never thought I will make one; I'm more of an artist than writer.**

**Warnings: some language, oral sex.**

**I don't own anything.**

**English is not my native language, grammar nazis are welcome for me to learn. I'm not sorry for anything. **

**Story image by kinari21  
><strong>

**/**

The boys have stopped hanging around so much when high school started, but one thing still stayed the same. _Their Friday night sleepovers_. They would play video games, watch movies or play board games. And most of the time alcohol (which Cartman, or better said Cartman's mother, provided) would be involved. And such a night was right now. They had just a few drinks when Cartman (of all people) had an idea to play truth or dare.

"No way, dude!" Kyle really hated that game, but it wasn't because he didn't dare to do the dares (although many of them were enormously embarrassing). But he never had any good ideas to dare someone else. Most of the times he just made them eat something disgusting or other things even more lame as that. "I'm not playing."

"Jeeeeeesus, Kyle! You are so boooooring!" Stan chanted. "You either play or you are going to the basement. My house, my rules!"

Kyle had a feeling, that Stan was the one most annoyed with his prudishness. Those two stayed after all still best friends. And although Stan had many other friends (most of them other football players), he always found the time for Kyle. He was still openly complaining about Kyle being a boring prude, but they were friends nevertheless.

"AAAGH! FINE! … I _hate_ you, Cartman."

"Whatever" said Cartman ignoring Kyle's death glare.

It wasn't long after the truths became dares, and the dares became more and more embarrassing and ridiculous (of course except Kyles ones). They were also becoming drunker and drunker quite quickly, because they wordlessly decided to drink after every question or dare.

"Cartman" It was Stan's turn. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, you pussy"

"Hmmmm…" Stan mused for a while and being a bit angry at Kyle at that exact moment (still tasting the bitter who-knows-what and his own vomit in his mouth) he finally said: "Suck Kyle's dick."

Kyle immediately choked on nothing, while Kenny was doing a literal ROFL. "NO!" Kyle had still some sense left and he couldn't allow something like that. Especially if it was Cartman.

"Agh! There's so much sand in your vagina, Kahl. Get ready, jew." Cartman was openly bisexual since 15 and of course since then believed that bisexuality was the superior sexuality just because he was bi. He wasn't at all disgusted about sucking Kyle, he was more than eager to do it just because he knew it would make Kyle suffer. And he always enjoyed making Kyle suffer.

"There is no sand in my vagina, fatass!" Kyle jumped up when Cartman reached for his belt. "NO! I WON'T DO IT!" he wanted to go as far away from here as possible, but Stan was behind him in a second and being stronger than Kyle, put him with easy again in a sitting position. "You don't have to do anything, Kyle. Cartman has, now don't be a pussy" he held his arms from behind. Cartman undo his belt and when Kyle began to shout something about rape, Kenny hold his mouth shut with his hand.

Once Cartman fished out Kyle's not-for-long soft member, he buried his face in Kyle's crotch and started licking his top, jerking him with his hand too, just to get over it sooner. It wasn't long and the desired boner was born. Cartman immediately praised his own cock-sucking skills in his head. Was he amazing or what.

When Kyle realized he was hard, he stopped trying to get away and just sat rigid, eyes shut, trying to concentrate on his breathing. Kenny chuckled a bit when he saw Kyles face matching color with his hair. Kyle could feel tears in his eyes, but he wasn't sure if it wasn't just because of the force with which his eyes were shut.

Once Kyle was hard, Cartman took his top in his mouth, his tounge worked on the shaft. Kyle was now glad that Kenny covered his mouth, or he would just make the most disturbing moan in the history of human kind. But he still made some restricted small sounds after that, some of them strong enough to be exposed as pleasure even through the hand. He shut his eyes even tighter.

Cartman pull out just to trace his tongue and mouth through the length of the erection a few times, occasionally gently sucking the skin. Then he took all the length in his mouth and started going up and down, fighting the gag reflex with gulping, resulting even more pleasure for the redhead.

Kyle has lost every reason already and was enjoying it to no end. Even if Stan and Kenny wouldn't hold him, he would sit still and moaning for more. He was once again glad for Kenny's hand. Never before was he given head (or had sex for that matter) and this was so much hotter than jerking off. Not ever the fact it was _Cartman_ doing it mattered anymore. Maybe it was even better, because when he started noting that it was indeed Cartman doing these terrifyingly pleasurable things with his dick, he started to breath even faster (if it was possible) and neared his orgasm. He tried hard not to come yet to prolong this but knew he won't succeed for long.

Cartman could taste his salty pre-cum in his mouth and quickened his pace. The short stuffed moans that Kyle made made the other three boys excited and soon everyone was hard except Kyle, who just shot his creamy seed deep in Cartman's throat. Cartman choked a bit, gulping the load in the process. Choking some more and cursing under his breath. But he wasn't that much disgusted about swallowing as he was showing the others.

Kyle's reason came back to him agonizingly fast. He shot from the other two boys that lessened their grip once Kyle finished, and run out of the house. He fixed his pants on the street and even when he was shoeless and his jacket and hat stayed at Stan's, he didn't feel the cold weather. His panic got better of him. Once home, he mumbled something about feeling sick to his mom to explain why was he at home, when he was supposed to stay the night. He buried his face in his pillow and wanted to cry, but the tears didn't come and soon drifted to the most comfortable sleep he ever had.

Meanwhile the three boys continued playing the game. Resulting in Wendy breaking up with Stan because Cartman dared him to call her and say she is a bitch. This earned him a bloody nose (not that he cared). Kenny jerked off in front of the other two, although Stan could swear, Kenny gave this dare to himself. And Cartman found himself in Shelly's clothes and make-up in the morning after.

All in all, it was just a normal Friday night.

/

_Ok, here you go. It was just a short one-shot and I hope I will make other Kyman stories in the future. _

_Don't judge the thing about Kyle hating the game because he was unoriginal. I got it from me, because I (when young) hated it for the same reason. _

_I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading._

_That's all folks._


End file.
